


Struck Out

by QtheBoar



Series: Horsepower 3600 [1]
Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Real Events, Other, any link to real accidents would be entirely coincidental, not inspired by any one production in particular, reference to real trains, the accident is not inspired by real events just to clarify that I'm not trying to be distasteful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QtheBoar/pseuds/QtheBoar
Summary: Two years after a certain rusty, little steamer wins a world championship, a chain reaction of events leads to the awakening of a long broken down diesel engine. A has been before he ever could be thanks to a tragic accident which ended not only his racing career, but everything he knew and loved. Thanks to the young steamer's victory, railfans across the nation, and a severe lack of funds for a group dedicated to preserving and sharing Rusty and Poppa with the public, this old diesel engine will get a second chance at life.
Series: Horsepower 3600 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Struck Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So this is the first fic I have ever actually completed and published, and for an original character no less. Honestly I appreciate anyone who takes the time to read this. I put a lot of work, and a LOT of research into this piece. If you could generously spare just a bit more of your time to let me know what you think of it I would owe you my life. If you like it let me know, if hate it let me know. If it's well received I may continue this storyline. 
> 
> tl;dr: If you want a fic of Belle hitting my asshole oc with a shoe leave a kudos and/or comment

Five years of slumber seemed to clear Strike's head of his entire identity. 'That's the way it should be' he would think to himself on the rare occasion that the consciousness of thought would come to him. He sat there, not having made a rumble for half a decade. He was completely unaware of the display articles propped up next to him in the storage shed. Day after day people would look at his practically dead body by the framed newsletter articles showing how he ended up cooped up in this starlight forsaken place. 

_ The Weekly Railroad Crossing _

_ Newsletter for America's Railway Fanatics _

(Week of July 3rd-9th, 1994) 

Headline:  **Southern Pacific Transportation Company May Be Able to Make a Comeback Thanks to Southern Championship Qualifier**

Article by Writer/Editor Lucas Walsh

Railfans around the country, the world even, are sure to have a hot topic to discuss for the next week as the Southern US Locomotive Racing Championship Tournament reaches its conclusion this weekend. Despite the railway's recent decline, two of the three engines in the final leg belong to Southern Pacific Transport. 

Two rookie engines, the SD45T-2 9357 and the GP38-2 4818, who are the markers of the last of the company's rolling stock, will be representing Southern Pacific against Union Pacific's World Championship engine of the previous year, a member of the DDA40X class, a Union Pacific exclusive model, dubbed "Greaseball" by rail fans. 

The rookie engines, known by fans as Southern Pacific's "Strike" (9357) and "Hot Shot" (4818) will race against Greaseball in the final leg of the tournament, racing from San Antonio to Omaha where the victor will meet the winner of the Northern Locomotive Racing Championship and the winner of the East Coast Locomotive Racing Championship. This matchup will decide the engine which will move on to represent the United States in the Trans America World Championship Railroad Race. 

If a South Pacific Engine takes the world title, there is speculation that the 129 year old transport company may be able to make a comeback from recent business decline.

Some fans are inclined to place their bets on DDA40X, Greaseball, as an old reliable with a championship track record, while others are quick to point out that Greaseball was a rookie himself just last year, and an engine of his size may lack the adjustability needed to take on Strike and Hot Shot. Strike, for instance, earned his name based on his ability to thrust quick, powerful bursts of speed.

Union Pacific Rail Racing representatives remain confident that an engine of Greaseball's class would be able to handle SP's "terrible two" with flying colors and his chances of moving onto a World Championship triple crown is quite likely.

Union Pacific is known to have engines of the SD45T-2 and GP38-2 class themselves, and none of theirs have been able to take on the finest the DDA4X has to offer. 

Still, South Pacific having two engines in a three engine race could give the company's racing team a strategic upper hand. The two engines are known to get along very well, some even speculate a blossoming romance between them. 

Only the race will tell, ultimately. It is sure to be an exciting weekend for spectators at the stations and bridges along the way to the finish. 

(Week of July 10th-16th, 1994)

Headline:  **Raceday Disaster Leaves Two Killed, Several Injured, and Marks End to Southern Pacific Transport's Racing Line**

Article by Writer/Editor Kevin Williams 

Just this past Sunday, July 10th, marked a major disaster in American locomotive racing as Southern Pacific's two locomotives, the SD45T-2 9357 and the GP38-2 4818, known respectively as "Strike" and "Hot Shot" collided with one another at 3 and 1/4 miles before the finish line. 

The cause of the accident was due to a malfunction in 9357 Strike's engine. The racer was close behind the Union Pacific DDA40X engine, known as "Greaseball" on a spot of the racecourse where a narrow was approaching, preventing the trains from being able to pass one another. In one last desperate attempt at a burst of speed to get ahead of Greaseball before the narrow, Strike experienced a crankshaft failure which caused him to loose control and slow down until he limped at 25 mph onto the narrowing. The engine was unable to stop before the narrow and his railmate, Hot Shot came from behind at a blazing 90mph, unable to slow down upon realizing Strike was creating an obstruction.

Hot Shot was well behind Greaseball and Strike before the breakdown due to a handicapping hit by Greaseball, and was trying to catch up before the crash. Hot Shot ended up hitting the second class coach being pulled by Strike, destroying it completely with no hope of repair. The force to the coach derailed Strike and caused a jackknifing which made him take a collision to the left side of his face. Hot Shot and his coach jumped the rails after hitting the other engine and crashed into a fiery heap. 

The debris from the Strike's shattered coach injured several and killed two bystanders including WRC's own writer/editor Lucas Walsh, who was spectating on the overhanging bridge a few miles from the Omaha station. 

While this accident was originally believed to be a freak accident of poor timing, a surfacing of records say that this may not be the case. It is known that the SD45 engines have a history of crankshaft malfunction due to the added stress of the extra horsepower at high speeds creating flexion in the engine block. However, 9357 is an improved model which is supposed to be more resistant to this particular. It simply goes to show that even the improved 45s still have a risk of this problem as many railway companies feared. Furthermore, Strike experienced a breakdown of this nature already seven months prior during mainline work, though mechanics say that the issue was addressed and there was no reason to believe that there would be a repeat incident. Some outside mechanics have criticized this statement, saying that the only way to fix the issue accurately would be to overhaul the engine entirely. Some anonymous witnesses also reported that the locomotive had seen breakdowns since the reported one seven months prior, though the validity of these statements cannot be confirmed. 

The crash of the two competing engines leaves Greaseball, the only engine to cross the finish, as the victor to move onto the National Championship. While the ceremony for the winner continued, the crowd gathered at Omaha Station was dead silent with shock as the resulting chaos of the wreck could be seen, heard, and felt. Witnesses at the finish line heard the crash, some say they could even hear the screams of spectators at the bridge, the sight of smoke billowing into the air was a sign that this was not a run of the mill racing accident. 

When asked of the impact of the crash on the UP champion, the engine's representatives stated the following:

"Greaseball was not involved and the crash was behind him, therefore he was not impacted at all. He did not fully understand what had happened, but he made his dash to the finish as if there were other engines behind him anyways". 

Quite a bit of controversy surrounds the events of the race as railfans shift blame around to different parties. Some blame SP for allowing an engine with a history of breaking down to run such a high stakes race, and even Strike himself for racing, some blame the officials with the International Locomotive Racing Commission for setting the track in such a dangerous way to cause an accident like this. Some less popular claims place the blame on Greaseball for handicapping Hot Shot and pushing him to roll at dangerous speeds, some blame Hot Shot himself for not being careful on the dangerous part of the track. In a hearing, the representatives from the International Locomotive Racing Commission were asked why Hot Shot was not given a signal on the track obstruction or diverted to a different track as a safety maneuver. Officials say that Hot Shot was simply moving too fast for either to be effective. The marshals did, in fact, place a signal for track obstruction, but by the time the signal was up, Hot Shot had already passed it. As for diversion, the turns would have been too sharp and caused the severe derailment, potentially causing the train to crash into a heavily populated area. They stated they were "simply placed between a rock and a hard place and had to take their chances in the situation". The commission has made the decision to eliminate the use of narrows on race courses for future races, as this was not the first incident related to a narrow on a race course. 

The fate of the two engines and remaining coach is still to be determined by Southern Pacific. 

(Week of July 17th-23rd 1994) 

Headline:  **Aftermath of Southern Pacific Transport Company's Race Day Disaster Marks Merger with Union Pacific**

Article by Writer/Editor Kevin Williams 

The fate of the three surviving Southern Pacific Transport rolling stock from July 10th's Southern Locomotive Racing Championship Qualifier has been decided. The GP38-2 4818, "Hot Shot" and the surviving coach will be transferred to and given an overhaul by Union Pacific. Southern Pacific states that they are no longer in the state to be able to repair the rolling stock and as part of their merger with UP will surrender these two to the larger company. Union Pacific did not express interest in the SD45T-2 9357, "Strike". It was instead decided that the engine will be stored at the Pacific Southwest Railway Museum, where it will be displayed and the engines final fate will be decided at a later date. 

(Week of February 16-27 1997) 

Headline: Where are They Now? A Look at the Rolling Stock Involved in the Infamous 1994 Race Day Crash

Article by Writer Ben James 

Avid race fans will not soon forget the fateful day three years ago which marked the end of the historic Southern Pacific Transportation Company's racing career and the eventual shutdown and transfer of the railway and its rolling stock to Union Pacific. The event occurred when SD45T-2 engine 9157 experienced an engine failure approaching a narrowing on the racetrack causing the speeding GP38-2 3818 to crash into it. While 9157's coach was destroyed with no hope of repair, the two engines and 4818's coach were damaged but there was hope for all three, albeit varying levels. Of the two engines, 9157 experienced the least damage in the wreck. Despite this fact, the locomotive was placed in holding at the Pacific Southwest Railway Museum in Campo, and no repairs have been done on the machine since. Representatives from the museum say that this is due to the engine lacking ownership, and thus has no one to pay for refurbishment. 

While 4818 experienced more damage, Union Pacific took ownership of the engine and its coach, providing full overhaul to both. Despite the more extensive damage, UP mechanics say that enough of the locomotive's engine was in tact to work around it. The locomotive was changed significantly, essentially only keeping the frame and parts of the original engine. The former 4818 has been renumbered as 2022 

In addition, the locomotive now sports Union Pacific's signature black and yellow paint job, and has been given a new nickname. The locomotive used to be known as "Hot Shot", but is now called "Fireball" to avoid confusion with Union Pacific's Hot Shot Intermodal engines. Some may criticize the new name for being insensitive to the engine's previous crash, but engineers say the newly dubbed Fireball has no recollection of the events of, or before that day. Major overhauls to engines have a roughly 25-35% chance of causing minor, moderate, or complete wiping of a locomotive's memory bank, and that seems to be what happened to 2022 as a result of his refurbishment.

The coach the locomotive was pulling on that day is functioning as it used to, but engineers have been keeping the coach and engine separated to avoid any potential problems between them. 

As for locomotive 9357, he made a few low speed runs on his old tracks (now operating under Union Pacific) last year to allow him some time out of storage, but has been since put back into storage indefinitely for unidentified reasons. 

While Strike knew nothing of the articles hanging within tens of feet of his face. There was a new one being hung up today to inform museum visitors that the locomotive was about to be rehomed.

(Week of January 13-19, 2002) 

Headline:  **Friends of the US Southern Railroad Historical Society Announces Exhibition of Racing Champion Steamers and News of Intent to Take in Infamous "Disaster Diesel" to Assist in Operations**

Article by Writer/Editor Ben James

Recent announcements regarding the Friends of the US Southern Railroad Historical Society World Championship winning 0-8-0 switcher, inherited from Norfolk and Western, and 4-6-2 steam engine, inherited from Kansas City Railroad (affectionately known by rail fans as "Rusty" and "Poppa" respectively) have brought fans excitement followed by confusion upon the announcement that the company intends to take in the Southern Pacific 9357 SD45T-2 failing diesel locomotive from the Pacific Southwest Railway Museum. The representatives with Friends of the Southern US Railroad Historical Society (a non-profit established after the 2000 World Championship Railroad Race) state that they intend for the diesel to assist in the maintenance of the steam engines. The Historical Society is based under Burlington Northern and Santa Fe railroad with permissions to run excursions and freight out of their facilities, and is designated toward the preservation of these two steam engines. 

As the group is mostly independent, they lack necessary authority needed to commission BNSF-owned diesel engines to assist in excursions. Diesel locomotives have become essentials of exhibiting steamers pulling trains of coaches and even freight alike. The diesels have been used mainly for two purposes; a generator of electrical power for the cars being pulled by the steamers, and a backup in case the older engines experience difficulty with either carrying load or any list of miscellaneous breakdown causes. 

The Southwest Railway Museum had been keeping the SD45T-2 diesel (known by some as "Strike") in storage since the day it broke down due to high speed crankshaft failure, and was involved in a crash during the 1994 Southern US Locomotive Racing Championship, which contributed to Southern Pacific's shutdown/merger with Union Pacific. The museum had recently decided that they would be sending the still damaged locomotive to scrap in the coming months to open up space to more valuable additions to their collection. 

Members of the Friends of the US Southern Railroad Historical Society came to the conclusion that a historically significant locomotive that could still run low speed operations, shouldn't be so hastily scrapped. 

"Our own artifact engines themselves are imperfect," said one of the branch's representatives, "our year 2000 World Champion is a yard switcher who didn't earn the name 'Rusty' for nothing. Exhibiting 'down-on-their-luck' rolling stock has become a talent of ours. I think it brings people hope that they, too, may see the light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak".

Since the diesel is set to be scrap, and having had minimal repairs, there is no doubt that the engine is very likely selling cheap and is more within the Historical Preservation Society's budget. 

The Historical Society intends to purchase the engine from the Southwest Railway Museum if it gets minimal maintenance and passes a proper testing phase to show it can still run low speed operations. If it does, it will join the steamers on excursions, and may be assigned some other low speed switching jobs as well. If all goes as planned, the engine will be homed with the steamers at the BNSF hump yard in Memphis, Tennessee. 

  
  


"Wakey, wakey big boy! C'mon!" the junior engineer gushed trying to warm up the diesel's engine. 

"I think we're gonna have a damn time, Quincy, this thing hasn't been started for the past five years" the engineer's senior advised.

_....Five... _

"Well on the bright side at least it's not cold. When I'd try to start up the diesel tractors back in Vermont in winter time it could take up to 15 minutes just sitting on those coils to get them started" 

_ Cold.... starlight do I hate the cold... _

"Maybe not so cold, but this ain't no stinking Deere we're starting. This thing's got a lot of horses and it takes some serious jump to get those shafts rolling like they should"

_ Rolling like they should? You know nothing? They already don't... No not this... not now... _

"He's all oiled up right? Should we check the dipsticks again to make sure?"

"Damn it, Quincy! We already checked them five times over! If this hunk of junk doesn't start now, it never will!" 

_ Hunk of junk, huh? _

"Come on big fella you can do it", the junior who Strike safely assumed was Quincy quietly coaxed trying once more to get the diesel's engine going. 

"Come on, come on". 

Suddenly, the engine sputtered loudly as Strike coughed himself conscious, before his engine smoothed out, knocking quickly and rhythmically like a heartbeat. 

Quincy smiled at his senior partner, who scowled with indifference. 

The junior engineer patted the top of the control panel enthusiastically, but gently.

"Good boy! Good boy!" He reassured. 

"Give it a rest Quincy! You act like the thing can think and feel for itself". 

"Oh come on, Kane! Have you no love for rolling stock? Everyone knows these guys are filled with character!" 

"They're machines, Quincy". 

"So what? You should know even better than me that these guys are more than their programmed for", the junior hushed his voice so not to be overheard over Strike's engine, by the locomotive himself, "this guy took that whole situation rough you know. That's why they couldn't get him out of the shed. And once he saw what became of Hot Shot his funk got even worse. He wouldn't even start for some time after. Nothing was wrong with him physically, you know. He's got feelings. That's why I spent all this time talking to him and the other stock".

Kane just rolled his eyes. 

"How you feeling fella?" Quincy asked. 

The engine sputtered before attempting to speak.

"Like a virgin", he said sourly. 

Kane couldn't help but snicker at the locomotive's sarcasm. 

"Can you move?" 

"Who knows" 

Quincy tried to hide a frustrated huff. 

"Come on, Strike, don't you want to try?" 

"Not really" 

"Its nice out in the yard"

"Don't care" 

"Just a quick loop, please?" 

"No" 

"But Strike, we have a buyer for you! Maybe they can fix you up! You'll have an owner to take care of you! Don't you want that?" 

"I'd rather be scrapped". 

"I was afraid he'd say that..." the junior engineer said defeated. 

Kane couldn't help but have a small pang of sympathy for his junior. He remembered how defeated he looked when it was announced that Strike would be scrapped, and then the glimmer of hope that came when the Historical Society decided they wanted the locomotive. The SD45 series where his favorite model despite their flaws. To bring one back to the rails was a dream of Quincy's. 

"Look 935-" Kane cleared his throat, "Strike. You could just give up before accepting a second chance at life on the rails, or you could just give it a damn try. Not all engines in your situation get second chances. More than half of your line has been scrapped already, no accidents required. You can't change what happened, but once you're scrap there's no turning back. You can make yourself scrap bait any old day, but the railways have changed quite a bit in the last five years, why not try seeing them before you break yourself down for good?" 

The junior looked up, hope in his eyes as the locomotive pondered the question. 

"...Alright fine.... what do you know about these buyers of mine?

Holding onto the past probably wasn't healthy, but Strike couldn't bring himself to let go. As the museum staff sorted through everything Southern Pacific left when they dropped Strike off, he was offered everything from his registry papers to his destroyed racing helmet with the whole left side caved in. He left the helmet with the museum "as a memento" but took the obligatory paperwork that would be handed over to his new owners. Otherwise, he just had a single newspaper clipping. He shouldn't have taken it, but he did. 

That old picture of him and Hot Shot at the finish line of the third heat of the Southern US Locomotive Racing Championship Tournament; the heat Strike won to make it to the final. He could hardly recognize the engine in the image as himself. His hair, while messy and caked with sweat from the strain of the race and being under his racing helmet still looked trimmed and comparatively neater than his current long mess of a brazen mane. His face was clean shaven, heck at that age he probably hadn't even started growing facial hair yet. He sported a nasal strip which clashed with his "bloody nose" color scheme, though not in an unstylish fashion. Most importantly, his face wasn't broken. 

Today had to be the day Strike left the museum. It was overcast, and that's what he needed to get where he needed to go. His route and departure time was mapped out very carefully to avoid the engine having his now highly photosensitive left eye agitated. A large crack kept the left side of his face as static as a statue. From when he first opened his left eye for the first time after the crash, he could never again close it. All expression could be made with the right side of his face only. This made other rolling stock stare, some even calling him a freak. He felt like a rolling pile of scrap already. 

Back in the day humans and rolling stock alike would comment on what a sharp looking young engine he was. Not the case anymore. 

From: humble.tara@fussrhs.org

To: EdmundQ@aol.com

Dear Mr. Quincy, 

I appreciate your email regarding the state of engine 9357's (or as you have called him, "Strike's") state of care at the BNSF Maintance Facility. After hearing of your involvement in getting the engine rolling again, we are all the more excited to have the engine join our historical excursion, and will be sure to provide him the special care and attention he will need. While I regret to inform you that the engine has not yet reached the Maintenance Facility, but we can assure you that we are keeping track of his route and making sure he gets here as safely and comfortably as possible. We where warned of the engine's flaws and we will do our best to work around his needs, which is why we have no intention of rushing his trip from Campo to Alliance. While even for an engine needing to run at low speed like your Strike, the trip should only take a little over a day, he's been needing to move slowly during low light (but not full dark) to spare his poor eye as you mentioned. For this reason it's taking him a while, but I can assure you that our team's personel are taking good care of him as he moves along.

Thank you for your time, sir, and we will continue to keep you updated. 

Sincerely, 

Tara Humble, 

FUSSRHS Historical Excursion Team Leader

  
  


From: EdmundQ@aol.com

To: humble.tara@fussrhs.org

Dear Ms. Humble, 

Thank you, I appreciate you taking the time to read my email and update me on Strike's wellbeing. Please do let me know when he arrives to headquarters and let me know how he looks. If I could get a picture just to calm my nerves that he is safe and sound, that would be all the better. 

Of course it's not that I don't think you and your crew are on top of things, really it seems very much like you are based on your response. I'm just feeling a bit like a worried parent I guess.

Apologies for taking your time up,

Edmund Quincy

Junior Railway Engineer 

  
  


From: humble.tara@fussrhs.org

To: EdmundQ@aol.com

No trouble at all Mr. Quincy, 

9357 just arrived last night and is looking good. I attached a photograph of him taken by one of our engineers today during his morning refueling. As you can see we've decided to have his left eye covered so the light won't bother him in daylight. 

Our engineers say that he's been a bit moody, and they want to let him settle in and relax before introducing our steam engines to him. They figure the stress of such an arduous travel has put him in a bad mood. 

We'll be making sure he gets some controlled stimulation around the yard and plenty of rest before we begin our testing period with the steamers. 

I hope this update finds you well.

Sincerely, 

Tara Humble, 

FUSSRHS Historical Excursion Team Leader

  
  


From: EdmundQ@aol.com

To: humble.tara@fussrhs.org

Dear Ms. Humble, 

Thank you for keeping me updated. I had to chuckle a bit. Having worked directly with Strike in preparation for his transfer to you, I can assure you that "moody" is just a part of his personality. Though, it's nice to know he's acting like himself. I won't deny that the travel he went through put him into an even worse mood than usual, so I do hope he mellows out a bit. Even if not after the rest period, he usually is much calmer when he gets to working. He can be a bit of a pain to get out of bed some mornings but once he's out and moving around he's pretty content. 

Just let your guys know his nippyness is not anything personal. As you probably can figure out knowing his history, he's been through a lot of emotional stress. His smart alec act is just how he copes with that. Really, he's quite sensitive. A little tough love may be necessary, but too firm of a hold will just make him more stubborn. 

Regardless, he really is a good worker. He may moan a bit, but he is very reliable. He does his jobs quick and well. 

Once again, thank you for keeping me posted. 

Sincerely, 

Edmund Quincy

Junior Railway Engineer 

  
  


From: humble.tara@fussrhs.org

To: EdmundQ@aol.com

Dear Mr. Quincy, 

Thank you for the direction on 9357's care, I relayed the information to our engineers so they can take it into consideration for him. The engine seems to be adjusting and we believe he is ready to meet our beloved steamers. His preliminary tests went well and we think he will be up to the task. He's been fine working in daylight with his eye covered, which should suffice for the excursion and yard switching work we expect of him. 

Thank you for your assistance.

Sincerely, 

Tara Humble, 

FUSSRHS Historical Excursion Team Leader

  
  


"Alright Strike, you ready to meet your new bosses?" 

"If I said 'no' would you make me do it anyways?"

"Pretty much, yeah", the engineer tried to hide his amusement by looking down at his clipboard. 

"Alright, let's get this nightmare over with then, getting kind of tired of the noise around here anyways". 

The engineer couldn't deny that the maintenance facility was a hub of noise and action, with the 24 hour a day movement humans, rolling stock, and various other big machines. Going from slumbering in a rail museum to moving around the busiest maintenance facilty BNSF owned was probably a difficult adjustment to make. At least the freight yard the steamers called home would be a bit of a quieter spot for him to retreat to when not out on excursions. 

"What do you figure this diesel would be like Poppa?"

Rusty and Poppa were waiting at the depot where they were directed to sit and wait for their newest addition to the team. 

"Well he's a diesel, but here's hoping he doesn't act like one. I still don't get why the line thinks we need a damn diesel to babysit us anyways" 

"Well they did say excursion steamers should ideally have a way of generating electrical power for their coaches. It would be nice if Pearl and I can go out after dark"

"Fair point, my boy, fair point. Provided you don't mind having a third wheel out on your dates" the elder chuckled with a wink. 

Rusty laughed softly before his face melted into a more serious expression once more. 

"Of what little I have heard about him, he went through a wreck and still has physical damage that was never repaired. He'd just been sitting in a museum for the last eight years or so. I can only imagine what something like that can do to an engine..." 

"Alright guys, I think he's ready"

The steamers looked on in curiosity as they heard the rumble of a diesel approaching them. The first thing they noticed was the bright red paint job over the locomotive's face. That combined with his black and grey body color scheme gave the engine quite the aggressive appearance. He was a bit smaller than a certain other diesel engine they knew, but still quite large and broad. As the engine got closer, they couldn't quite hide the shock on their faces as the damage from his crash became clear. A large crack scarred the left side of his face, including his eyeball. It would have looked frozen, had he not been able to roll his eye. The red paint over his nose was streaked and scratched from what must have been a high speed hit to that side of his face. The right side of his face was clearly functional, expressing a a worn down exhaustion. He had bags under his right eye, his mouth in an inhospitable scowl. Stubble lined his chin and above his lip. His brown hair was long and ungroomed, tied back to keep it from obstructing his face. Despite these worn features, the locomotive actually looked fairly young. 

Rusty and Poppa did their best to put a friendly smile on their faces as they prepared themselves to greet the diesel. 

"Alrighty then! Rusty, Poppa, meet Strike! Strike, this is Rusty and Poppa!" The Historical Society's director said trying to break up the awkwardness of the meeting with enthusiasm. 

"Um, how do you do sir?" Rusty spoke up extending his arm to offer a handshake. 

Strike begrudgingly accepted the young steamer's hand. 

"Doin'" 

Upon letting go of the steamer's hand, Strike spoke up again. 

"Y'know there's some kinda irony in a loco with your appearance giving a loco like me a look like the one you just gave me a few moments ago".

_ Ouch.. _ ..

Rusty looked away in some combination of shock and shame. The director looked between Strike and Rusty before looking to Poppa to try to get some help on the situation that Strike so needlessly escalated. 

The old steamer cleared his throat. 

"Now son, Rusty didn't mean no harm by that-"

"No, no serves me right, I usually just keep my eye covered, the light hurts it after all, I just wanted you to know exactly you where getting into upon taking me in". 

"Son, we take all kinds around here". 

Strikes right side moved onto a bitter smirk.

"That so? Well that's good to know. Good news for you too seeing as you don't look too far from the scrap yard yourself old timer". 

The director covered his mouth in shock. The onlooking engineers had to suppress the urge to scream and cuss at Strike for running his mouth. 

"Hey! Don't talk to Poppa like that!" Rusty snapped at the diesel. 

"And why not, huh?" 

"What the hell's your problem?"

"What isn't would be an easier question to answer"

"Are you trying to get out of being hitched with us or something?" 

"Look man, I don't want you to want me. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that I'm broken, you can see that clear as day. My engine broke down and I'm not sound enough to do a whole lot. I've been here at this clearly functioning company facility for months and not a damn thing about me has been fixed. Looking at you I can only assume I'm becoming a part of some sideshow attraction for humans and rolling stock alike to laugh at". 

"So that's what you think?" Rusty softened a bit, "I know how it feels to be laughed at".

"Wow that's real surprising" the diesel bit sarcastically. 

"But, we're racing champions around here and folks respect us". 

"All the more reason I don't belong with you" 

"What do you mean?"

"That's personal... let me just ask you what your body count happens be, Rusty my friend"

"Body count....?"

"Son what are you on about? No one ever mentioned no body count to us!" Poppa declared. 

"You sure you're racers then? You don't seem to know a whole lot about the circuit". 

The director tried to gesture that the topic needed to be dropped there. 

Poppa laid a hand on Rusty's shoulder. They decided to drop the subject. 

"Strike, just wait by the station house a moment. I want to talk to these guys in private for a second" the director ordered. 

The director addressed the two steamers once Strike rolled off. 

"I apologize for his behavior. He's never been good with first impressions. He's been better behaved the longer he's been here. He just doesn't adapt to change well. He'll be better once he's used to things and he has a job to do. I can assure you he is not dangerous, he's just touchy still about the accident. I know it's no excuse, but it's an explanation. He used to be a racer y'know. He was a hot rookie in the national league and was on his way to the world championship until his accident. It was a messy one. He's just talking about the collateral damage that the wreck caused, he didn't do anything on purpose. He ended up losing someone he really cared about in the process." 

"Alright I think I get what's going on here..." Poppa said crossing his arms. 

"Would you two please give him a chance? If you keep having problems with him you can contact us any time. We just want to try to make this work. He's a good worker, and it's this or he gets scrapped" 

Poppa and Rusty looked at eachother and seemed to be in agreement. 

"We'll give him a try", Rusty said nodding. 

The director tried to hide his relief. They already paid for the damn diesel and nothing in the contract they signed with the museum mentioned a refund. 

The trip to Memphis was a quiet one, interrupted only by the occasional stop to replenish coal and water tanks for the steamers. The diesel's tank could hold out for the trip. Strike rode the rails sandwiched between Rusty and Poppa, Rusty leading the way home and Poppa taking up behind. He had to admit, the steamers where saintly (or perhaps stupid) for still taking him in after that show of his charming personality. He fully expected them to storm off in a literal huff, empty handed. The engineers pulled him aside and told him off before letting him depart with them. He cooperated in their demand that he not say a word at least until he gets to Memphis. This quiet trip gave Strike time to think. Too much time. 

"Catch me if you can slow poke!" The orange and red diesel-electric called. 

"Oh, a slow poke am I?" Strike said with a playful competitiveness. 

Strike's engine roared louder as he increased his throttle and gained on Hot Shot. It wasn't long before he blew past his railmate. 

"Hey now you got a head start!"

"Last I checked, it was you who started ahead" Strike teased. 

"Liar!" Hot Shot smirked. 

"I know you are but what am I?" Strike mocked with a cheeky grin

"Oh real original Strike!" 

"Guess you'll just have to push faster if you want to win" 

As the locomotives decelerated to cooldown pace on the training track, Strike spun around to face Hot Shot, hands behind his head, eyes closed as he let his rpms come down. 

"Well don't get to cocky out there amigo, another engine might just put you in your place" Hot Shot said in a half-teasing manner.

Strikes eyes stayed closed. The content smile not leaving his face.

"I know that. Since when do I let my guard down?" 

Hot Shot put his hands up in mock surrender, "Just wanted to remind you. This is our first major league race you know. And no doubt Mr. Last Year's World Champion is going to want to defend his title. Coach said he's not going to take easy to a couple of fledgling locomotives trying to steal his thunder". 

"Well I think we need to force feed Mr. Last Year's Champion a chill pill before he explodes his cooling fans trying to disperse all that hot air in his head. Seriously, the guy wins one big race and suddenly he's the hottest shit in the yard with his own gang of bootlickers. Too bad he needs to hide behind the bootlickers since he's too much of a coward to fight his own battles. Just watch, even if not us, someone will get him thrown flat on his butt this year and he'll be yesterday's news" 

"If you say so, Strike, if you say so".

He never did find out if his prediction was true. No one told him. He never asked. At this point it didn't matter anyways.

Honestly, he was glad Union Pacific didn't bother with him. It would make him sick to sport that yellow and black paint job. Nothing against the company themself really, but the color scheme rubbed him the wrong way just right. Last time he came face to face with that gaudy yellow was...

Strike slowly rolled along, a train of boxcars behind him as he relayed from one depot to the other, the museum wanting some attractions brought to their sister location. It was only his third time out after not moving for three years. It was a rare rainy day, and the water didn't bother the engine one bit. It was much better on his poor eye to be out in the rain than in the sun. It was kind of nice to see the world outside of the museum's walls for once. Wanting to let the engine stretch his legs as much as possible, the engineer decided to take a longer roundabout on the way back. Figured it wouldn't hurt as long as they got back at a reasonable hour. He radioed in for permission and was granted. The locomotive seemed to perk up a bit, his engine knocking with a bit more enthusiasm. How he would have liked it if his throttle could go up a gear or two, but he had to stay at a lope to avoid wrecking his engine again. 

His engineer had to bring him down a notch when they started to reach familiar territory. The old Southern Pacific rails he used to call his training ground. 

The rails now ran under Union Pacific, which was evidenced by the number of yellow engines and cars he passed on adjacent tracks. 

As he continued, he came across a red signal and had to pull into a nearby depot to allow a passing. He watched as Union Pacific engines moved in and out of the depot. 

Most just nameless faces to the large transport company. However, a certain sunlit orange caught his eye. He looked over to see a redheaded diesel electric of what looked like a member of the GP38-2 class entering the yard. The wavy ginger hair, the inquisitive, brown, doe eyes, and the round youthful face. Despite the locomotive not sporting the "daylight" paint job of eye catching orange and red, instead sorting UP's signature yellow and black, there was zero doubt in his heart that that was Hot Shot.

After the crash he didn't really know what became of his companion. The only question he bothered to ask was 'is he okay?'. At first he never got a straight answer, but eventually he found out that Hot Shot had been transferred to UP. He was alive. He was out on the rails somewhere. He had agreed to go on outings again on the off chance he might see his old friend again. Though, the idea also scared him. The crash was his own fault after all, what if Hot Shot hated him. He'd have every right to, afterall. But now was the time he might find out.

As the red headed locomotive decelerated and set only tens of feet away, Strike called out to him. 

"Hot Shot! Hot Shot!" 

Strike couldn't hear his engineer trying to silence him. The other engine didn't respond. 

Strike kept trying to get his attention. 

"Hot Shot! It's me! It's Strike!" 

Please don't ignore me. I know I screwed up. 

Finally the other engine looked at Strike with curiosity. 

"Are you talking to me, fella?"

That was Hot Shot's voice. It had to be him.

"Hot Shot? Don't you remember me?"

The locomotive paused. 

"Can't say that I do I'm afraid. I think you have the wrong engine. My name is Fireball." 

No it had to be Hot Shot, everything added up... That's too much of a coincidence for it not to be" 

It was in that puzzled silence that Strike finally heard his engineer. 

"Strike, he had a full overhaul! He doesn't remember anything!" He exclaimed in a hushed tone. 

Strike's heart sunk. 

"... Yeah, you're right, I got the wrong engine... Sorry to waste your time..."

"Oh no trouble! I do hope you find who you're looking for!" the diesel electric said before taking off in the opposite direction. 

Strike decided that today would be the last day he'd let his engine run.


End file.
